Really!
by YouGottaSingAlong
Summary: TIVA. Birthday present for Tiva4evaxxx. Tony reads Ziva’s birthday book. Abby and McGee gossip.


_A/N: It's short, I know, but it was written really quickly for Emily (Tiva4evaxxx)'s birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!). I'm not a Tiva shipper but I do like to dabble, and I have before so I'm not really sure how this'll turn out. Here goes._

Tony edged over to Ziva's desk, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. He expertly began to rifle through her drawers. McGee watched cautiously as he packed his gear for the night. "Tony, what are you doing?" Tony didn't reply as he drew a brown leather notebook out of Ziva's drawer. He flicked it open on the first page.

"Probie, keep an eye on the entrances. Tell me if Ziva comes in."

"Tony-"

Tony flicked him off, as he read the first entry, then the next and the next, he frowned. McGee curious leaned over his desk. "Is that Ziva's diary? Tony, she'll kill you."

"Journal. She's only written major events in. Get back to your job. _No._ The "watching the door" one."

Tony's brow furled further. Each entry in the journal was made on the same date, each year, without fail from 1995. Talia dies, Samuel dies, Tom in a coma, Natali executed, ten soldiers die on her watch, the list went on, each entry was more painful to read, up to.

_**Ari was shot today. I don't want to say who. But I will say they do not think it was the wrong thing to do. He was going to kill Gibbs, he betrayed his country, and he is a murderer. He Ari deserved to die.**_

As Tony finished the last entry he glanced across at McGee. "McGee, do you know what happened on the 9th of January?"

"No- Tony, will you get a move on."

Tony stared at the note at the front of the notepad.

_Birthday Book_

"Birthday, Ziva's birthday isn't today." He muttered. At least Ziva had always claimed her birthday wasn't today. She had always said... Then again, Ziva had never been entirely honest with them, and if this was her birthday, her birthdays had almost always been completely messed up. Two years she had had a normal birthday, drinks, dinner, cards. Why did Ziva always have to hide these things from him- them, he meant them- the team? Tony snapped out of his thought stream as he spotted Gibbs' entry. Quickly he shoved the diary back between a passport and phone book.

As he skidded back over to his desk, Gibbs turned to face him. "DiNozzo!"

"It- Boss, um, sorry, what, boss?"

"What were you doing?" Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"Just thinkin', boss. Nothing, else, just, y'know..."

"Thinking."

"Precisely, boss."

McGee immediately stood up, stifling a grin, yet obviously uncomfortable. Without a word he headed for Abby's lab.

-----

McGee walked up behind Abby, slipping a Caf Pow! in front of her, followed by a $5 dollar bill. She turned round.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Really?"

"I'm sure."

"Ziva keeps a diary?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

"Tony was reading it."

"Tony was doing what?!" Abby squealed, enjoying the gossip.

"Reading her diary."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Really?"

"Abby, I'm sure."

Abby began pacing, "Oh my god is Tony alive?"

"Ziva's still at lunch."

"Really?"

"Abby."

"Sorry, Tim."

She picked up the drink and began sucking the straw. McGee raised an eyebrow. Abby's eyes widened, innocently, as she took the straw from her mouth, heaved a breath and continued.

-----

Tony slung his bag over his shoulder, with firm resolve. Ziva glanced over at him, he was obviously planning something, but this was not the night for that, she did _not_ want to go out part-_a-_ying with Tony. Gibbs had been watching her; he remembered what the day was, five years to the day that the others blanked out, Ari's death.

"David. Take Tony out for a drink."

"Not tonight, boss." Ziva tried to laugh it off.

"I'm ordering you, Ziva."

Tony glanced over at her, his eyes pleading. Ziva sighed. "I will have a drink with you Tony."

As he followed Ziva, Tony turned to Gibbs and silently thanked him.

-----

Ziva sat, on her third drink, staring into the swirling depths of the mug. Tony watched her in pity, he was beginning to regret knowing the thoughts running through her head. He was finding it difficult to keep his mouth shut as he steadily became tipsier. The next drink he would turn down. Or he might accidently say-

"-Happy Birthday, Zi-va."

Although her senses were slightly downed by her own thoughts and a pint and a half of beer, Ziva could not fail to notice this."What did you say?"

"I know it's your birthday, Ziva."

"You went through my drawer."

"I'm sorry, Ziva. For everything."

Expecting to die, Tony avoided her gaze. However Ziva returned to swirling the dregs of her beer, deep in thought. Tony looked edgily at her, before also returning to his drink.

For almost five minutes they sat in silence. Before Ziva spoke, "You know read it all."

"Everything in English. Look, Zee, I'm sorry-"

"No, Tony, Tony, shut up. Stop, speaking."

"I'm honestly sorry."

Ziva leant towards him.

-----

McGee slid a tenner across to Abby, she turned with a grin on her face to face the two Caf Pow!'s in his hands.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Really?"

"I'm sure."

"They kissed?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

"I saw it."

"You saw what?!" Abby squealed, enjoying the gossip.

"Tony and Ziva kiss."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Really?"

"Abby, I'm sure."

Abby began pacing, "Oh my god are you sure you're alive?"

"They didn't see me."

"Really?"

"Abby."

"Sorry, Tim."

She picked up the drink and began sucking the straw. McGee raised an eyebrow. Abby's eyes widened, innocently, as she took the straw from her mouth, heaved a breath and continued.

_It would be great if you reviewed, but there's no need, this is really only for Emily's birthday. I would really like some feedback though, as I'm not really sure about... well if it worked._

_It did go quickly, but in my defence, it's a one shot._


End file.
